


No Caution, No Cover

by farethy (talonyth)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:18:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talonyth/pseuds/farethy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Suga has marks on his thighs and he tries to explain</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No Cover

“Hinata, is something the matter? You seem distracted,” Suga said light-heartedly. It was nothing new for that bubbly first-year to be somewhere else with his thoughts, most likely because he thought about too many things at once when he was training with the others even though they had a short break now.

“You know… me… and the others, we’ve been wondering, if you are okay? You seem to be moving just fine but… did you fall down the stairs or something, your legs are so bruised,” he answered with a slight tone of worry, casting his eyes down to Suga’s legs.

“What, no, I—-”

He followed Hinata’s eyes down is thighs and realized what he meant. They were covered in small spots and he didn’t even notice before. He bit down his tongue for a second, not to say more, and smiled brightly.   
“It’s an entirely different story. Did you know I have a dog at home?”

“You do?”

All Karasuno eyes were suddenly onto Suga. It made him feel uncomfortable all of a sudden but it was his own fault. He couldn’t exactly say they were marks left by Daichi who probably did this knowingly. He was struck with the memory of Daichi’s lips tracing up his legs and he hastily continued talking before he got flustered.

“Y-Yes, it’s really big, with nice black fur and pretty beautiful eyes. It’s really playful but since it is so big, it doesn’t notice that it’s also pretty forceful at times. I don’t really mind, I like playing with it. But its paws leave bruises on me pretty often.”

Somehow, it wasn’t even a lie. Thinking of how Daichi usually behaved after training when he dropped by, he was definitely like a gigantic dog. Except it was not true he didn’t notice. He did, too much for Suga’s taste.

“I didn’t even know you had a dog at home, Suga,” Tanaka said while taking a sip out of his bottle, “Last time we were over at your place, there was no dog.”

“It was there, you just didn’t notice,” Suga replied. What a situation this was. It was barely possible for them to believe it but, again, it was his own fault. His eyes roamed around, looking at Karasuno’s members one after another. They didn’t seem to have caught on that it was a lie. What a relief. When he met Daichi’s eyes, he simply glared at him for a second but casted his eyes away immediately so that he couldn’t see his reaction.

“A dog…? You know, those look more like hi—-,” Tsukishima started but was interrupted forcibly.

“I think,” Daichi announced loudly, “we should continue practicing. We’re not here to stare at other people’s legs, are we?”

The last bit sounded menacingly, and the whole team knew that it was most likely the best for everyone’s sake to get around training again. Everyone split into tiny groups to train, with Daichi and Suga left behind by themselves.

“So I am a dog to you?” Daichi said, raising an eyebrow with a slight grin.

“If you can’t control yourself, you might aswell be.”

“Oh but I can control myself, I just don’t want to.”

“If you are going to be jealous at people staring at my thighs because of marks you left, then it would probably be wiser not to do this in the first place. Tomorrow, you are going to have to explain yourself,” Suga said with the most angelic smile he could bring up. Biting his lower lip and looking away, ah yes, Daichi knew what was coming.

“I’ll make sure you won’t be able to cover them,” Suga added with a mischievous chuckle, touching Daichi’s neck just slightly when he passed by to join training again, wondering how Daichi would explain himself tomorrow.


	2. No Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi is too enchanted by Suga's thighs to control himself. The prequel to the previous chapter.

"We might want to change the training plan a little," Suga said, his eyes focused on a sheet of paper he had written in a hurry back when they were at the gym with the whole team.

"Yes, I thought so too. It’s becoming sort of easy for them nowadays… these first-years are so troublesome," Daichi replied with a sigh and leaned backwards to snatch the sheet out of Suga’s hands who was sitting behind him on the bed. He had it really comfortable up there, that guy. His eyes grazed over the notes Suga had taken, even though hurriedly, his handwriting was so pretty and neat. As was at about anything about him.

Rocking from one side to another, Suga leaned forward, to Daichi’s surprise, and rested his chin on Daichi’s head.

"So? Do you agree with what I’ve written down?" he asked lazily and slung his arms around Daichi’s neck loosely.

"Yeah, pretty much," Daichi replied but it was a lie. He didn’t pay any attention to what Suga had written down. He had been to distracted from Suga’s pretty handwriting, from his surprisingly small feet with curled up toes, from his long, beautiful legs with porcelain-like skin that were hanging down the edge of the bed. He was supposed to be a considerate captain and think about the team but sometimes, just sometimes, he was easily distracted by things like these.

Suga, being so close behind him, breathed quite silently, his heartbeat was faint but it was there and Daichi wondered why he was suddenly so perceptive of these things. It was like he really wanted to notice every tiny little thing about Suga at that moment. But that was not enough.

He bent his head backwards so that Suga had to pull away but before he properly could, Daichi stretchted his neck to kiss the tip of Suga’s nose. Daichi swore he heard him giggle but not for long as he pressed his lips against Suga’s only milliseconds after.

It didn’t seem to surprise the other much; he immediately picked up Daichi’s pace as if it was the most natural thing. His lips were as soft as always, Daichi noticed, as every speck of his skin was if he thought about it thoroughly.

Turning around to face Suga properly instead of kissing him upside down, he shifted onto his knees in order to reach him better. Though Daichi wouldn’t have minded interrupting the kiss shortly for that, Suga had cupped his face with his hands and made it impossible for him to simply part their lips. It wasn’t a bad feeling but he felt like it could have looked a little awkward as he was trying to keep his balance. Apparently not to Suga who had his eyes closed. Daichi couldn’t suppress a grin as he realized Suga was most likely already more into this than he saw fit for himself but he’d probably go along with it like he usually did. He felt like Suga would scold him later for seducing him but he couldn’t bring himself to care when the taste of his lips was sweeter than any candy.

He felt Suga’s tongue lightly brushing his lips, almost as if he was asking for more than just a nice, pleasant kiss and Daichi felt excitement bubbling in his stomach as he accepted the invitation by opening his mouth slightly. The faint touch of their tongues made him lose any reason he had before - not much had been left earlier but some - and he swung his arms around Suga’s hips to pull somewhat forcefully him closer. The light-haired boy’s reaction was as innocent as it was daring; he went back to wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck, tightly enough not to fall over but also to deepen the kiss farther.

Although Daichi thought of closing his eyes for a second, he couldn’t. He couldn’t miss out on those long, pretty eyelashes trembling with excitement, not on how his usually fair skin was tinted in light pink. It would have been a waste. He could feel the heat rising to his own cheeks as he thought that, or perhaps it was because of the kiss and the closeness that started to drive him to the edge. It was most likely both.

Having a hard time to breathe - for both of them as it seemed that Suga was out of breath aswell - he unwillingly parted from Suga and let out a small sigh. His eyes opened slowly as he noticed the missing kiss, looking with a puzzled expression into Daichi’s eyes who was barely able to focus. He messily pressed a single kiss under Suga’s left eye and traced his cheeks down with his lips, following his jawbone with his tongue down his neck while still breathing heavily. It was hot, so was Daichi and he figured Suga was too, judging the thin, barely audible sounds he made. He wanted to see his face but couldn’t because of the angle so he had to be satisfied with what he heard. For that, he needed to lure out more of Suga.

Lightly kissing his neck, Daichi wriggled out of Suga’s arms in order to move easier, causing the boy to flail helplessly with his arms before clutching onto Daichi’s shoulder with one hand and using the other to support himself, seeing as he was less and less able to sit straightly.

"Sorry," Daichi breathed into Suga’s neck as one of his hands glid under his shirt. Ah, his skin was so smooth, Daichi thought as if he just remembered, it was so nice to touch it. His fingertips felt hot as he traced his spine up to his neck as if little sparks were dancing between his skin and Suga’s. It made his heart beat at about twice times faster than before. There was no reply except for a sound that was most likely supposed to be a word but it got lost between a moan and a gasp for air. Daichi felt Suga’s body tense up with each touch and he felt equally satisfied as he felt hungry for more of it when Suga wrapped his legs around Daichi’s upper body in an attempt to pull him closer.

An idea came to the captain’s mind as soon as he found his hands moving down to Suga’s thighs. His skin, ever so soft, so fair, asked to be covered in small marks, didn’t it? He figured they’d be visible, probably even tomorrow when they had training, but that would be fine. He could do that once in a while, right? Indulge himself, so much that he wouldn’t notice he went a little too far. That would be a good excuse.

Looking up to Suga’s face that was coloured bright red by now, his eyelashes still fluttering, his lips trembling, all of that got Daichi so excited when he lowered his head and pressed a simple kiss on his left thigh. But after one followed another, and another and he felt like every time he kissed Suga’s inner thigh, he lost a little more control to the point that he closed his eyes and let his body move on its own, for the first time that day.

He was rewarded - finally so - with a content sigh followed by another, with clumsy fingers pulling his hair uncontrollably but still gently, with an almost violent twitch when he grazed his tongue against the tiny marks he had already left by biting softly into the ivory-coloured skin that seemed too beautiful to be real. It was, he could happily confirm, as he left another mark on it, scraping his teeth slightly over his leg up to Suga’s still clothed hard-on.

He looked up, hoping for Suga to have his eyes open; he did and it caused Daichi to flush immediately as he looked into the prettiest eyes he’d ever seen filled with arousal and longing. Shit, he cursed internally - though he wasn’t the type to cuss but in certain situations, like this one, he couldn’t withhold it - that had him absolutely hot and bothered and he wanted to go for it so badly but he couldn’t. Not today, if they had training tomorrow. Some reason was still stuck in his brain, only barely so, but enough to tear him back to the ground.

Daichi pulled at Suga’s shorts with his teeth, and the other understood immediately. Though he had looked so excited seconds ago, his hands calmly stripped off the shorts and the boxers, at once, to his thighs leaving the rest to Daichi who pulled them off his legs slowly without looking up. He closed his eyes again, not because he was afraid of seeing a hard-on, that was by far not what he intended when he shut his eyelids. It was more because he knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself yet he still had in mind to tease Suga some more.

Leaning his cheek against Suga’s right thigh, he realized he was breathing frantically by now, his own breath so hot that he could barely hold still while he opened his eyes shortly, simply to look up to Suga’s face. He had gritted his teeth, his eyes closed, the long, long eyelashes almost covering the tiny beauty mark under his left eye. Yes, that had been a bad idea, just as Daichi thought earlier. He turned his head slightly and covered his trail from Suga’s inner thigh to his blatant erection with kisses and occasional bites, keeping in mind to mark him properly yet not too indecently. As he traced his lover’s hard-on with his tongue, Daichi felt him shaking. Ah yes, he probably teased Suga enough, he thought as he closed his lips around his tip, sliding it slowly into his mouth with utmost care not to have his teeth touch it as he moved his head. Suga’s reaction was rewarding him enough; muffled sounds had been replaced with audible moans, clumsy fingers were pulling Daichi’s hair harder without realizing it and without caring about it, probably. He noticed Suga’s body reacted on his own aswell, with each stroke more so, Daichi noticed. He kept on going despite it becoming reasonably harder to move as Suga clenched his legs onto Daichi’s shoulders in addition to, naturally, Suga getting harder too.

His eyes closed, he simply tried to focus on what he heard and felt around him instead of on what might have been bothering him if he was too aware of it. The bitter taste in his mouth was forgotten when he heard snippets of his name breathed by the person he loved the most, a stiff jaw was nothing much when the room was filled with a heat that numbed him to pain, yet he stopped when he heard Suga’s voice begging not to continue.

"P..leas…e…" he said between gasping for air and bowing down to Daichi’s head, resting his forehead on it. The captain did as he was told and pulled away, anxious as he figured he must’ve overdone it. He didn’t think anymore, it had probably been too much already. Lost in thought, he flinched when Suga sank down from the edge of the bed onto his lap.

"Get them off…" he whispered dreamily as he leaned forward to Daichi’s ear, pulling at his shorts like Daichi did before. Though he was confused about what happened - though able to tell he didn’t do anything wrong before - Daichi stripped himself off shorts and underwear as he was told, noticing only now how hard he was, how aroused he was - and how close Suga was. It was as if they were stuck together, only a sheet of paper would fit between them and though they both were still wearing shirts, Daichi could only tell how hot their bodies probably were. A jolt forced itself through his whole body as he felt Suga’s fingertips running over his cock, they were gentle but they knew exactly what effect they had. His breath went short for a second as he pulled Suga’s hips closer to his, their dicks touching, both of them clutching onto each other, with seemingly both of them having the same idea as their hands met on the way.

A light giggle came out of their throats before they closed their hands around both their erections, their fingers entwined although it made it harder to move. Daichi wasn’t quite sure how to describe what he was feeling - or more that he simply couldn’t think of any words to say when he felt Suga’s palm, so soft, so tender, rubbing against him, when he felt tremors running from his hips to his own body, when he felt his lover desperately clutching onto his arm, his nails digging into his skin because he simply couldn’t hold out much longer. And frankly, he couldn’t either. Sloppy kisses couldn’t mute their moans, couldn’t suppress the heavy breathing that was lingering within the whole room, couldn’t make them care about their remaining clothes getting sticky and dirty, they couldn’t hold their muscles back from flexing and unflexing, from twitching and jerking, couldn’t hold them from whispering each other’s names as they were almost there, almost, couldn’t stop them from groaning as they came, Suga a little sooner than Daichi, only a tiny second, really. It felt good - too good - as if it had just been a dream yet Daichi knew it wasn’t when he felt Suga trying to catch his breath right next to him.

Though he was sure it was not for that long, it felt like they eternally held onto each other’s hands even though they were sticky and hot, like they didn’t let go of each other ever. And when they did, it felt satisfying but also somewhat lonely.

"…This calls for another shower…" Suga breathed reluctantly as he rested his head on Daichi’s shoulder. He could only catch a glimpse of Suga’s face from his angle but he was as pretty as always, even tired like this. Usually, he would have stroked Suga’s cheek but seeing as his hand was still dirty he refrained from doing so. He let out a silent sigh and snickered.

"That surprised me. You know… you coming down…"

"I wasn’t thinking… it’s kind of embarrassing, thinking about it…"

"Only not really," Daichi replied honestly and nuzzled Suga’s hair lovingly with the tip of his nose. Soft, thin hair, of course, as was everything about Suga. Soft and gentle and pretty, he was a plain beautiful person, the most beautiful Daichi had ever seen, even in a situation like now. It would be okay to rest a few minutes more, he thought, casting his eyes down to see little specks on Suga’s thighs. The most beautiful person belonged to him, and it always would.


End file.
